mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Camille Wallaby
Camille Wallaby is one of Alfred's best friends and fellow Crime-solving partner. Together with Alfred and Milo she helps solve the crimes forming in Gnarly Woods. A smart girl who loves to read in her spare time, Camille is usually generous and kind, but very cross with Cynthia Payne, who she considers to be a bothersome annoyance instead. While she is normally well-mannered and nice with everybody. It doesn't take much to anger or annoy Camille and she has no problem voicing this. Camille is voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood 'Personality' Camille is a very smart girl who, when she can, puts her knowledge to use at times of importance. While she is not as scientifically smart as Alfred, Camille makes up for it by using her book smarts and clever ideas to her advantage. She does not manipulate people with this however and only uses such clever trickery when they really need to in order to solve a mystery. She does however like to use this to scare Milo on occasion though... Camille also believes she knows what is best , like if someone to was to claim they saw a lake monster or think its real she will instantly tell them how wrong they are and probably chastise them for it as well. This is one of the major reasons she often fights with, or bickers over things with Milo. Overal, Camille is known as a cheerful, kind, and gentle girl who is friendly to others and has a big love of baby animals. She does not take kindly when others try to harm them or use them for bad, as shown when she thought someone purposely put baby birds in front of her kart during a race. While she normally likes everybody, Camille cannot stand Cynthia in the least. The two girls see each other as a rival and often try to one-up each other. Neither girl can seem to stand being around each other for long periods of time, and they often make rude comments. To the point even if Cynthia is completely innocent, Camille accuses her of just about everything. Despite her kind heart, Camille has a big temper. She is easily upset, frustrated, or just downright angry. But she is not openly rude unless its with Cynthia. On occasion she has a habit of trying to rush mysteries some of the time and does not give some details a single thought despitw how much of a big deal it is. Camille's favorite types of novels seem to be Fantasy and Horror, to which she enjoys scaring or bothering Milo with. She also seems to enjoy acting, as shown when she tried out for the role of Juliet in a theater play in the "Casting Call" episode. 'Physical appearance' Much like Alfred and Milo, Camille is ten years old and stands at about 160-170 centimetres tall. She is a wallaby with light brown-orange fur and peach colored mouth with bright blue eyes and a light brown nose. She has short red hair worn in thin pigtails with scrunchies and hair clips. Her common attire consist of a beige sweatshirt/hoodie, a short red skirt and blue eight-holed sneakers with ankle padding. For swimming, Camille normally puts on a one-piece swimsuit with red and pink stripes. During winter, Camille wears a peach-pink bubble styled jacket with tan colored gloves, peach-pink earmuffs, her same skirt with matching pants/leggings, and blue snow versions of her boot-shoes. For the Romeo and Juliet recital, Camille wore a Light blue dress with a single dark blue stripe and many white parts on it, with white slip on shoes and a thin headband like piece with small flowers on it. Revealed in The mysterious red spots, For bed Camille wears a beige and red odd-styled tanktop-like shirt with a pair of short pants. 'Family' Camille's older sister, Madeline, has only been seen in a few episodes. A big fan of Ricardo like all of the other girls in Gnarly Woods, Madeline is often seen creeping around and looks very similiar to her little sister but wears a purple track suit-like outfit and has straightened hair. Camilie also has a mother who is never seen in series. But she has been mentioned a few times. 'Relationships' *'Alfred Hedgehog (Best Friend; Team Partners): '''Alfred and Camille are best friends, when she seems upset Alfred tries to calm her down, and he often compliments her when she is right. *'Milo Skunk (Best Friend; Team Partners'): Camille and Milo are also best friends, partially, because of Alfred. They argue and bicker over stupid little things but it never last too long. Camille enjoys scaring Milo due to amusing her, but when he acts foolish in her opinion, she'll normally call him out for it. Despite rarely doing the same thing on occasion... *'Lilly Hedgehog' ('''Friend; Time-by-time Team Partners): 'Lily likes Camilie, and likes to play with her. If not done by Alfred then Camille will comfort Lily. *'Cynthia Payne (Classmate ; Enemy): Even if they are enemies, Camilie sometimes tries to be nice to Cynthia. But mostly makes fun of her, as Cynthia does to her. Camille has no problem talking behind her back, or accusing her of petty-theft or foul play. Despite her kind nature, Camille always will suspect Cynthia for a problem despite knowing she shouldn't do this. 'Trivia' *For a girl/someone like Camille, she has shown signs of being very strong. Like in "A Flash of Silver" when she easily lifted many logs. *Despite being a calm person normally. Camille has shown signs of panic despite. Such as in "The Eyes of the Thief". Upon learning that Lilly is locked in Hedgequarters, she begins to run around while panicking and telling Lilly not to panic. Despite Lilly stating she was not panicking... *For someone who often critisizes Milo, sometimes Camille ends to do things "Milo-like". *One of Camille's favourite writers is H.G. Wells. *Many fans believe that Camille has feelings for Alfred. However, this is never shown in series, nor, comfirmed by creators. *Besides Milo, Camille is often targeted for "glitches" during an episode. For example, her top sometimes will lack its detailing/lines, her skirt changes length and often her tail will appears in the wrong position. *Despite plenty of information stating that Camille is a smart girl. This doesn't really come up much, but this could be due to her hot-headed nature. *As Both Camille and her sister look-alike, they both must have inherited their looks from one of their parents. *Camille is only character in series, which is being called by diminutive of her name. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-26-14h30m22s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-04-08h55m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-11h49m20s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h30m40s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-21-16h13m01s129.png For more official images of Camille please visit: Camille Wallaby (Gallery) Video thumb|300px|right Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children